


Danny ƎllE Danny

by GothMoth



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Blood, Comedy, Gore, Injury, M/M, Stitching, Threats of Violence, everyone is losing their minds, the things Danny does to keep his secret, threats of ocular trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: Elle’s (Dani’s) suffering becomes absurdity. Danny’s class thinks he’s the only Fenton to ever capture Phantom, well his non-beating heart anyway. Mr. Lancer doesn’t understand any of this and he’s not sure he even wants to, because just how the Hell does Elle even exist?





	Danny ƎllE Danny

Danny’s officially getting paranoid, which is resulting in him rather aggressively tapping his pencil against his chair. Shifting to lean back and forcing himself to drop the pencil, only to start digging at one of the holes bored into the desk. 

Jumping when Sam kicks his seat, “cool it Danny. Or do you want half the class side-eyeing you like you’re about to explode?”. Danny rolls his eyes, tilting his head back to look at her, “he's never late. Never. I doubt even a car crash would make him late. He could be, like, fucking dying in a ditch or some shit”. 

Sam groans at him and smacks his forehead, “does it always have to be worst case scenarios with you? Most other people wouldn’t just assume death as a likely cause”. Danny snorts, “says the ookie spookie death obsessed goth girl to the literal dead man. Death’s always the first assumption”. 

“It’s not the nuclear option. He probably really needed some damn coff-”

Sam gets cut off by the classroom door getting kicked in hard enough to shake out one of the hinge pins. Danny’s head snapping back up right as most of the class jumps or screams. Only for most of the class to gag and Danny to go wide-eyed, as Mr. Lancer bolts in; the front of him practically drenched in ectoplasm and carrying a little black and white girl. 

Sam’s mouth drops, “I was wrong, it was the worst scenario. The atomic bomb option”. While Danny stands up with a harsh jolt, crying out, “Elle!”. Valerie gasping and doing the same only seconds after Danny. 

Mr. Lancer looks from the girl he’s carrying to Danny, panting, “she, she asked for, for you. Said you, you could, help”. Most of the rest of class gets up then, many attempting at moving desks either out of Danny’s way or Mr. Lancers. Only for Danny to volt right over top of any desks while Valerie’s straight up shoving them out of her way. 

Mr. Lancer gets startled by the two teens movements enough to accidently jar Elle, causing her to spill a bit more ectoplasm before transforming back human. Mr. Lancer stutters, “w-what? M-Mr. Fenton?”. 

Danny grabs his teacher’s arm and guides Mr. Lancer to lay Elle on the floor. While Valerie grabs her wrist, checking for a pulse. Sam gracefully winding around the on looking students to stand next to Danny. 

Danny only glances at Valerie and squints before moving to check Elle over, immediately seeing one problem; repressor cuffs. His ectoplasmic field was easily strong enough to shatter something like this apart, but hers simply wasn’t. 

Basically shoving Valerie away and wrapping his hands around each one and physically tearing them apart, flinging them away without caring where they land. 

Valerie snatches one out of the air, wincing at the sheer strength with which Danny had thrown it. Looking it over for only a second before also understanding what it was, growling at it and tossing it to the floor. 

Valerie helps Danny by patting Elle’s arms and legs down for him, while he focuses on her torso. Valerie asking, “she’ll be okay now right? She’ll heal now?”. Danny flicks his eyes up at her, checking over Elle’s ribs; at least three were broken, “without those _things_, she’ll be able to heal properly but she’s lost a lot, mostly plasm, but still. There’s breaks too, those will take longer”. Muttering under his breath, “besides for her that’s actually worse...”, shaking his head as he pats down her back. 

Easily finding the large slashes, pulling back his fingers to find they’re smeared with a purple substance. The kind he's seen before, managing to make his eyes go even wider, “_shit_”. 

Valerie barely manages to start asking, “wha-”.

As Danny talks right over her as he spins around to Sam, “watch her!”, looking around at the other students as he stands, baring his teeth aggressively, “and if anyone touches her, break _all_ of their fingers”, before bolting out of the room. 

Danny full tilt runs to his locker, seriously wishing he could just fly instead, but classrooms had windows. Phasing his hand into his locker to grab self-made ecto-injecto and everything he needs for ectoline stitching, without even coming to a full stop; turning on his heel and speeding back. 

Thankfully some kid is holding the door open for him and he slides across the floor to get closer quicker. Dash muttering, “since when was he actually athletic like this?”. 

Danny pushes Elle onto her side and sprays down her back, before switching to the respirator nozzle and getting her to inhale it. 

Mr. Lancer flicks his eyes between the little girl’s face and mop of black hair to Danny’s barely visible face and hair. Officially very confused, confused even further by Daniel apparently having something that _helps _ghosts, or whatever this girl was, in his locker. Kneeling down, “is there anything I can do?”. 

Danny looks between his teacher and Elle a few times, sighing, “just, just clean”. Snapping his fingers at his teacher, “actually, water. Cups of water”. Danny looks to Valerie, “hold her shoulder so she stays on her side”. Tossing the stitch kit at Sam as he takes cups from Mr. Lancer. Pouring the water over the wounds and carefully plucking out any debris. 

Sam eyes the rest of the class as she sets up the needle and ectoline, most are looking away and shaking or even crying. A few seem transfixed or just downright confused. Sam glares at Mr. Lancer as he mutters, “they look to be related”, as she hands the needle to Danny. Knowing damn well he won’t let anyone else stitch her up, unless his hands wear cut off.

Danny nods his thanks at Sam, flash freezing the needle to make sure it was absolutely sterilised, before getting to work. It’s slow going and there’s a lot to patch up, giving the class time to start speaking. 

“How does he even know how to do this?”.

“Who do you think she is?”.

“Looks like him, maybe some freaky ghost family?”.

“Heh, yeah. Fentoenail is weird enough for that”. 

“No they look too similar”.

“And what’s with Valerie?”.

“She must know her too, I wonder...”.

“Do you think that maybe, GraySpace was a little more, you know?”.

“How would that make a gho-”.

Danny growls loudly, getting everyone to shut up. Valerie joining him after a beat. 

Sam crosses her arms, “she’s literally sliced up and being stitched, are any of you even capable of basic decency? Gossiping about someone while they’re in the room is bad enough. At least you can wait till she’s not fucking unconsci-”.

Elle springing to sit up cuts Sam off, Valerie keeping her grip on her one shoulder but gliding to be sitting in front of her and clutching both of her shoulders. Danny moves up with Elle as well, doing so with a disturbing level of ease that screams expirence, not pulling out a single stitch or pulling the ectoline taught, and coming to sit on his ankles.

Valerie whispers, “I got you, I got you”. As Elle leans sideways against Danny’s torso, sniffing at his familiar scent, murmuring, “daddy...”.

Valerie opens and closes her mouth but nods as Danny wraps an arm around Elle’s stomach and asks her, “push her up onto my lap, better angle”. 

Sam leans over and grabs Elle’s head, guiding it to rest on Danny’s shoulder as Valerie hooks one arm under Elle’s legs and one under her armpit; effectively pulling her up onto Danny’s bent legs. 

Valerie glares at Danny’s hand, as he one-handed finishes up the stitching, “I hate how good you seem to be at that”. 

Sam smirks, “it’s largely ‘cause he’s an idiot”.

Danny nods with a slight chuckle, “ahh the benefits of suffering”. 

Danny wiggles his shoulder slightly, “Elle? Hey Elle? Feel like sitting up for me?”

“Mmmm. But face feels like bubbles”

Danny chuckles faintly, “yeah, that’s how it be. Serum hasn’t fully kicked it yet. But not all of us have all of time to take as much as we need”. Elle nods, Sam and Valerie holding her shoulders as she leans forward. Muttering as she sits cross-legged on the ground, “Sammy? Vee?”. 

“Yeah that’s me, and you know no one else gets away with calling me that”.

“You know it girl”.

Danny snaps his head around to his classmates, “if any of you feel like being helpful grab some damn sheets. Three will do”. 

Danny’s lip quirks up as Dash pulls out a full bedsheet out of his backpack, little teddy bears on it. While Nathan grabs two white ones from the cabinets at the back of the class. 

“Excuse me, Daniel. But what for?”. 

Danny looks up at his teacher, “she needs bandaging and I’m not putting her on full display for a bunch of people to gape at”. Mr. Lancer cringes but moves to help hold the sheets up around the four like a wall. While Danny’s snaps, “and if anyone peaks I _will _make shish-kabobs out of your eyes and force-feed them to you. Cooked extra crispy”. 

Danny sighs, looking at Sam, “you hold her shoulders”, turning his head to Valerie, “go assault Paulina, _someone _doesn’t heed warnings”. Grumbling to himself as Valerie storms out to give a verbal lashing to the ditzy attempting peaker, “probably saw the black and white”. 

Danny rips off his sweater and unwinds his bandaging, too risky to phase it off with people so close. Sam squints at him so he mouths, “out”, at her. Sam nods curtly, pulling off what’s left of Elle’s shirt and starting to wind the bandaging around her chest. Handing it off to Danny as he finally gets himself all unwrapped and his sweater back on. 

Sam pushes him in the shoulder as he wraps her chest in one of the sheets, making a makeshift shirt. Sam whispering, “at least she’s all you, so bandage swapping is actually safe”. 

Danny gives her a slight smile as Valerie comes back in, “now that’s what I call stylish”. Making Elle giggle, while Danny tilts his head back, near shouting, “you can drop the sheets like fresh hot pockets now”. 

Everything’s been so silent that the sheets dropping sounds freakishly loud, apparently, Elle agrees as she jerks, “I’m up! I’m up! Wha?”. Danny snorts, “you bled all over my English teacher, that’s what”. Danny smirks as her eyes flash ectoplasmic green, glad the serums fully kicked in. 

While Elle rubs her neck at the ectoplasm stained teacher, it’s clear he’s washed some off, but wasn’t exactly focused on that. Tilting her head to Danny as she staggers to stand up, Sam, Danny and Valerie all following. Elle chuckles, “well it’s stupid early, so I knew you’d be here”, flicking her eyes to the ecto-injecto can on the ground. Smirking before springing up and latching her arms around Danny’s neck, “I knew you’d be enough of a weird-ass to have some shit on you!”. 

Mr. Lancer mutters, “normally I’d ring someone out for language like that, but that doesn’t seem very important right now”, though he still glares at Danny. Pretty well decided they’re more than just related. 

Danny pats her head as he sits down in one of the desk chairs, ankles cracking loudly and Elle plopping down into his lap, resting her chin on the desk. Flicking her eyes around the classroom as Sam sits on the corner of the desk and Valerie stands to the side, arms crossed. Elle looks back to Danny, “should I just go? Making your stupid life more stupid?”. 

Danny is waving her off as Dash scoffs, “ha! Even the kid can see what a loser Fentaco is”. Danny just rolls his eyes but Elle growls, “I’ll tear your tongue out with a bear trap”. Danny chuckles, “pretty sure that’ll just tear off his whole jaw”.

“That’s the point”. 

“Mr. Fenton, excuse my prying but is this ‘Elle’, is she your family? Close family?”.

Star puts up her hand but just starts speaking, “she said ‘daddy’ earlier so duh”, smiling at Elle, “she’s really cute though so it’s cool”. Paulina huffs, “how could you say that with me here? I’m the only cute one in any room”. 

Elle chuckles, making the desk vibrate a little, “looks like I’ve made a big mess for you. Literally and figuratively”. 

Danny shrugs, “honestly, with the fact that no one noticed shit the first time you showed up here, this is long overdue”. 

Danny sighs looking to the class, “uh, yeah. Little Elle here’s my daughter”.

Everyone gapes at Danny’s confirmation, a few having believed the ‘daddy’ thing was a joke or just the words of a hurt child. Before turning to gape at Sam. Who waves her hands around, “NO!”, looking at Danny pleadingly, “DANNY!”. 

Danny doesn’t even get to speak up as everyone looks to Valerie. Who just glares at everyone, “no”, before going wide-eyed and standing in front of Danny. “Woah woah wait up. Daddy? But..but, the colours?! The ghostly colours?!?”. 

Once again Danny doesn’t get a chance to speak as Dash aggressively points both hands at him, “well then who the Hell’s the “mommy”! No one else is lame enough or weird enough to get it on with Fentickle!”. 

Danny rolls his eyes, Elle speaking, “could also scoop his eyes out with ice cream scoopers”.

While Jason picks up the spray can, “this is ecto shit? Like for ghosts?!”, gaping at, the very human-looking, Elle, “you’re a ghost?!?”. 

Star snapping, “she looks pretty human to me!”. 

Jason throws his arms out, ecto-injecto can rolling across the floor, “ghosts can look human!”. 

Dexter pointing out, “pretty sure Valerie checked her for a pulse, ghosts don’t have that”.

Jason spins around pointing at the ectoplasm smears on the floor, “humans don’t bleed freaking green!”.

Star snickers, “humans actually can you know”. 

“Does it fucking glow!?!”.

Both Danny and Elle twitch an eye before shouting in unison, “would you all shut up or you’ll get beaten over the head with a desk!”. 

Nathan mutters, “woah. That’s almost creepy”. Chester nodding, “and weird to hear from a little girl”. 

Danny points at Elle’s head, “she could end you”, while Elle bares her teeth, “I could end you”. 

Paulina rolls her eyes, “well it’s really obvious who raised her. What? Mommy skip out? Wouldn’t be surprised”. 

Sam throws her boot at the Latino while Danny responds, “first off, sorta ghost. Second off, no one’s her ‘mommy’.....”, Danny trails off, deciding this is the only way to not fucking reveal himself, “just daddy’s”. 

“Daniel, I know your grades are lacking but-”. 

Danny cuts Mr. Lancer off, “uhhh, considering the ring of light thing.....I think it’s obvious she’s not exactly _normal_”. 

Elle flings her hands up in the air, “nope, I’mma unicorn”, glaring at Paulina, “one that isn’t afraid to get her horn bloody by shoving it through your eye socket”. 

Valerie chuckles, “what is it with ocular trauma today. Wait a second......”, Valerie goes wide-eyed and squeaks, “Phantom. Holy shit Phantom”. Valerie stares at Paulina, almost wanting to feel bad for her as the Phantom crazed girl seems to make the same realisation, breathing out, “Phantom?”. 

Valerie, turning to Danny as it fully sets in, “WHAT THE FUCK DANNY!?! You and, you and, and, PHANTOM!”. 

Sam instantly starts laughing into her hand, Elle snickers and Danny tries to hold back a laugh but utterly fails and winds up howling laughter at the ceiling. Making Elle start laughing and wheezing, pointing at Danny, “worth! Worth it! I would have! Would have let! Let GIW bastards slice me! Slice me sooner for! For this!”. Danny laughs a bit more before abruptly stopping, “they’re dead men; I’ll half drown them in blueberry juice, put their fingers in a blender, and stuff whip cream into their eye sockets and noses”, before laughing again.

Sam wheezes, “I’d be disappointed but considering _Phantom_ let himself get stabbed in the foot just to win a staring contest”. 

Danny’s about to reply but Paulina cries out, “NO! WHAT COULD HE WANT WITH A LOSER WHEN HE LOVES ME! WHEN I’M RIGHT HERE! HE NEVER SAVES FENTON!”. Danny snickers, “maybe he doesn’t like obsessive idiots that intentionally make his job harder, by stalking him and putting themselves in harm's way”. 

Star chuckles, “he's got a point”, before quickly moving to stand behind Danny and co. Knowing full well Paulina wouldn’t dare harm Phantom’s apparent child, to get to her. 

Dash mutters, “the weak loser with the stronger hero?”, before shouting, “THAT’S NOT HOW LIFE’S SUPPOSED TO WORK!”. 

Danny points at him, “I don’t know of any Danny that’s actually got a life”. 

Elle giggles before giving Danny puppy dog eyes. Danny chuckles, “go ahead, everyone’s seen anyway. Well, pretty much”. She grins wide before transforming and slapping her DP aggressively. 

Mr. Lancer pinches his nose, “Daniel, how? Regardless of all of sciences advances, two males just don’t make results. And a human with a ghost? Not to mention that your parents actively try to destroy him”. Danny snickers, “most things actively try to destroy the local glow bug. But ectoplasm can be whatever it wants. So if you wanna be fucking creepy about it, you could consider glowstick the ‘mommy’. Also, are you seriously drilling me for my sex life? _Really_? I’m not walking anyone through my bedroom routine”. 

Multiple people grimace but Elle shouts with a shit-eating grin, “I know! I was there!”. Danny, wheezing, “you disgust me”. While Sam sinks to the floor, laughing her ass off and Danny hears her laugh out, “I’m so glad I’m recording this!”. 

Elle grins even wider, full well knowing what she’s putting into people’s heads, “at least I’m not a puddle of gooey ectoplasm any more!”. 

Danny facepalms, wheezing, while Jackson mutters, “this child’s mind is so corrupt”. Dexter nudges him, “or she’s freakishly innocent and has no clue what she’s implying”. Jackson glares at him, “innocent and threatening to tear peoples eyes apart don’t go hand in hand”. 

Valerie seems to snap out of her catatonic state, “you know. When I found out she was part human. I did not even consider the damn how. But seriously? Phantom? A freaking ghost? How the heck did that even happen? And you know damn well I don’t mean your sex life”.

Paulina huffs, “yeah, how could my sweet darling like _that_”. 

Elle slaps Danny’s cheeks, “say what you want about him, but I say it’s obvious. With a face like this, he’d make for an adorable corpse”. 

Danny snorts, “with a family like mine, deaths always been my mistress. Might as well make it literal. Life’s a feast of thrilling flavours but the deadly one’s the best”. 

Valerie slams her face into the desk, “never fucking mind. You’re awful”, turning to look at Elle, “no offence to you or anything”. 

Elle smiles, “oh he’s totally awful”, standing up on Danny’s knees, “which makes me extra awful! Which means I can get away with hitting people with raw fish and gargling raw eggs!”. 

Sam hits Danny for laughing, “like you’re any better! You cook pickles in a damn toaster and dip them in fucking orange juice!”. Most of the class starts laughing. 

“Well I ate a rat once!”, and now everyone goes silent. 

Danny pokes her, “I’m gonna ask the one thing that matters, did it steal your food?”

“YES! My damn fries!”. 

Danny kicks Sam, “validation!”. She just throws her hands up, “food-stealing doesn’t excuse eating a rat! Or, in Phantom’s case, a seagull”. 

Danny sticks an arm out at her, “same thing! They’re sky rats!”. 

Star points at him, cause apparently she’s really chill with weird, “and I’m going to ask the one thing that matters now. Did you kiss him afterwards?”.

Danny, deciding to just run with this because if he makes this shit seem weird enough, no one will ever question his shit again out of disgust or fear, aggressively replying, “abso-McFreaking-lutely”. 

Mr. Lancer sighs and attempts to get the class under control, “so let’s get this straight, so I can at least tell you all what my lesson plans were. You, Mr. Fenton, are with Mr. Phantom. Explicitly and romantically. And you have a kid together?”.

Danny gives a shit-eating smile but Nathan startles everyone by exclaiming, “but Phantom’s only been around Amity for four years! How the heck do you two have a daughter who looks to be freaking twelve!?!”. 

“Actually, I’m two”. 

Almost the entire class shouts, “WHAT!”. 

Danny just shrugs, “ghosts and age. It’s a funny thing”. Sam snorts and smirks, giving Danny a devilish grin as she stands up, “besides, isn’t Phantom technically only, like, four and a half?”. Danny glares, speaking while the class erupted into more “WHAT!”’s, “no. _Technically_, he’s my age. Age doesn’t reset when you fucking die, Sam”. 

“Arguable”.

Elle chuckles, “you know what would be a great way to die?”, snickering, “being run over by a clown car”. 

Danny points at her, “train full of maple syrup that crashes and spills everything everywhere”. 

Elle sticks her tongue out, “double-decker bus filled with rubber chickens and squeaky cheese curds”. 

Danny deadpans, “four billion volts of pure fucking love from an alternate dimension”. 

Elle deadpans in retaliation, “a mad scientist borderline assaulting you with holograms and way too much damn money”. 

Sam snorts, “now the rich you _can _eat”. 

Elle chuckles and hugs Danny’s neck, “well if a ten-ton truck kills the both of us, to die by your side would be such a heavenly way to die!”. 

“Well then maybe you should actually stick around!”.

Elle flops down to lay on the desk, “I wanna see people and I wanna see life! I go where I wanna! And Jasper’s great this time of year!”. 

Mr. Lancer slaps his hand on his desk, “I’m not even going to pretend to understand what’s going on. But class is over, so To Kill A Mocking Bird, please spare what’s left of my sanity and head to your next class”. 

Elle springs to sit on Danny’s shoulders, waving at Mr. Lancer, “thanks for letting me bleed on you!”. 

Danny raises an eyebrow at Dash, the jock scurrying up to him, “so what does Phantom taste like?”

Danny coughs, “what?”

Star elbows Dash, “he means lips and shit. We’ve all heard ghosts are cold and salty”. 

Danny snorts, “flash frozen lemon. Hold the salt”, rolling one hand, “possessed humans are the salty ones. Been there, done that”. Danny stops walking and looks at the jock, “actually, why the hell do you want to know?”. 

Danny goes bug-eyed at the jocks blush and mouths ‘no way’ before shouting, “okay! How many of y’all fuckers want lip-smacking with Phantom!”. Sam just holds up and moves around her phone, as almost everyone within ear shoot sticks a hand up, a few sticking up both. Danny looks around but stops when he spots Tucker, with his hand up, “Tuck man, what the fuck?”.

Tucker shrugs, “since when did I have standards, shame, or even a basic understanding of social decency”. 

Valerie pats Danny’s arm, Elle giggling as Valerie mutters, “uh, if it’s anything. I’m not gonna try to steal your...boyfriend”. 

Danny snorts, “well I guess that brings down the list of ‘who’s allowed to kiss Phantom’ from four to three”. Valerie starts coughing, “what the fuck Danny?!”. 

“Do you seriously think a dead guy who beats up his own species and a guy who eats things that could probably qualify as some kind of sin, actually follow relationship standards?”. 

Valerie doesn’t get a chance to respond as someone shrieks incoherently in frustration and complete exasperation. 

Suddenly, Wes is forcing himself through part of the crowd, gesturing his arms up and down Danny and Elle, “are you kidding me! He’s not dating Phantom! He is Phantom! How do you always manage to do this!”. 

Star rolls her eyes, “don’t be ridiculous. You can’t have a kid with yourself”. 

“You can’t have a kid with a ghost at all!”.

Danny grins wide, “for you Wes, I absolutely will give, _every_, _single_, _little, explicit, juicy, ectoplasmic, gooey,_ _detail_”. And the best part? Danny actually could do just that. The Box Ghost had next to zero understanding of when to shut his mouth. 

Elle stands up, one foot on Danny’s shoulder and one on his head, striking a Captain Morgan pose, “I’d have kids with myself because I am a flawless fucking star!”.

Danny snorts, “well you give me a heads up if you ever figure out the miracles of impossible cell division”, smirking at Wes, “and just so you know, you’re on that list of kissing potentials”, Danny walks away blowing a kiss at and exaggeratedly winking at Wes. Elle hooking her legs around Danny’s neck and hanging upside down on his back, sticking her tongue out at Wes. While Wes just stands and screams at the ceiling. 

**End.**


End file.
